


that is very much adequate

by orphan_account



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, and a little dose of angst bc apparently i cant write anything soft, chatfic, idk what else to tag its a chatfic its kinda self explanatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: limited edition trauma : 10sane : 10 what????limited edition trauma : 9not sane : oh he DEAD dead
Relationships: Benson & Dave (Kipo and the Age of the Wonderbeasts), Benson & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Kipo Oak & Wolf, Mandu & Kipo Oak
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200





	1. i dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and THIS is the thanks i get??

**Author's Note:**

> *ive decided to fill the void of knowing what the trailer has in it and not being able to say anything about it with a kataow chat fic
> 
> *only problem is i’m not funny GRINRNT
> 
> *whats the point of this?????? yeah idk either
> 
> *making everything bold that needs to be bold is so ANNOYING pls appreciate
> 
> *usernames :  
> kipo - a literal furry  
> wolf - limited edition trauma  
> benson - sane  
> dave - not sane

**[unnamed chat]**

[ **kipo** has added **wolf** , **benson** , and **dave** to the chat]

**kipo** : hi guys!!!!!!

[ **wolf** has left the chat]

[ **benson** has added **wolf** to the chat]

**benson** : if i have to suffer so do you

**kipo** : wolf you can’t just leave!!

**benson** :

  
ţ̸̳̩͕̂̌̇̋̍͂̏͘ͅh̵͚̞̭͕̦̤͕̱̿͌e̷̮̯̱̗̹̹̝̬̅̄̿͛̾̉͠͠r̶̢̧̦̪̬̣͔̬͐̿̋͋̊̾͜͠e̸͎̩͕̭̘̋́̅̾͘̚͠ ̷͍͐̈́̍͂̇͐̚̕͝i̶͎̝̙̤̬͕̼͈̒́̑͌̍̏͛͒s̵̠̒̽̽̌͛͑̃ ̵͈̥̓̊̈́̿̈́̚n̴̘̙̦͍̝͓͙̦̺̼͠o̸̧̢͇̰͚͈̅͋̓́͠ͅ ̶̝̳̯̠̠̣̝̊͑̌̇ͅė̷̛͎͔̣͔̳̗́̈́͛͘ş̷̻͙̭͈̪̤̠̈́̈́̀͋̒̀̀͊̚͝c̷̡͚͉̫̘̗̙̈̆̚a̴̛̬̪͈͎̩͎̤̩̥͎͐͆̎̎̈͝͝p̶̛̮͙̠̑͑͑̔̈̐̍́ȇ̴̢̛̘̳͉̙̞̖̤͎͔̈̆̌̈́̈́̊̿͝

**wolf** : what the fuCK

**kipo** : i...... i don’t want to know

**benson** : n e ways

[ **benson** has changed **benson’s** name to **sane** ]

[ **sane** has changed **dave’s** name to **not sane** ]

**not sane** : ,,,,,,,bro

**sane** : <3

[ **sane** has changed **kipo’s** name to **a literal furry** ]

**a literal furry** : eye

**a literal furry** : i can’t even argue

[ **sane** has changed **wolf’s** name to **limited edition trauma** ]

**limited edition trauma** : 10

**sane** : 10 what????

**limited edition trauma** : 9

**not sane** : oh he DEAD dead

**a literal furry** : **@limited edition trauma** don’t kill benson!!!

**a literal furry** : if you hate your name so much, just change it

**limited edition trauma** : ...

**a literal furry** : ...

**a literal furry** : you don’t know how to change it do you

[ **limited edition trauma** has left the chat]

**sane** : OH MY GOD EHHSJFNF

[ **a literal furry** has added **limited edition trauma** to the chat]

**sane** : NOBODY TELL HET

**not sane** : ew het

**sane** : oh damn u right

**limited edition trauma** : quit being gay on main

**sane** : wolf,,,,,,, are you homophobic

**limited edition trauma** : god no

**limited edition trauma** : it’s for the memes

**sane** : oh thank god

**a literal furry** : i wish mandu knew how to type so we could have the whole gang here

**limited edition trauma** : well i wish we didn’t nearly die every ten seconds but we don’t always get what we want, do we?

**sane** : GDUJDNFNDHFN

**not sane** : tea

**sane** : JTS LIKE 10 AM ITS TOO EARLY FOR CALLOUTS

**a literal furry** : i can’t drop kick a child i can’t drop kick a child i can’t drop kick a child i can’t drop kick a ch

**sane** : GDUJDFNNF

**limited edition trauma** : BENSON STOP LAUGHING YOURE RINGING THE DINENR BELL

**not sane** : dinenr

**sane** : dinenr

**a literal furry** : dinenr

**limited edition trauma** : shut the FUCK up

**sane** : step the FUCK up kyle

**a literal furry** : eye

**limited edition trauma** : i do everything around here

**limited edition trauma** : i make you dinner

**limited edition trauma** : i keep kipo from killing herself on accident

**limited edition trauma** : i drag benson away from trees when he’s got his headphones on

**limited edition trauma** : i even let dave exist

**limited edition trauma** : and THIS is the thanks i get??????

**sane** : (wolf voice) i do evERYTHING AROUND THIS HOUSE

**a literal furry** : ooh if this is a house what is everyone????

**not sane** : kipo you’re the sunshine child that gets away with murder but no one cares bc you’re so nice

**a literal furry** : i’m,,,,,, i’m crying

**limited edition trauma** : i’m surprised dave used the right your

**not sane** : you’d kill me if i didn’t and i like to live

**sane** : he spent a solid ten seconds wondering which one it was before asking me

**not sane** : GUENFNFN

**not sane** : benson youre the brother who locks himself in his room playing video games and we see you once a month

**sane** : i’ll take it

**not sane** : wolf is the angery mother who drags everyone around at knifepoint

**limited edition trauma** : 8

**not sane** : OH FUCKAIHDHF

**limited edition trauma** : 7

**not sane** : I MEAN WOLF IS THE UM BESTEST GREATEST AND YEAH

**limited edition trauma** : you’ve been spared

**limited edition trauma** : for now

**sane** : that’ll last for a solid 2.5 seconds

**a literal furry** : not even

**a literal furry** : more like 1.3

**limited edition trauma** : do you want to be next???

**a literal furry** : bet

**limited edition trauma** : i will

**a literal furry** : you won’t

**limited edition trauma** : i won’t

**not sane** : whipped

**sane** : wolf where are you going

**limited edition trauma** : to get firewood

**sane** : valid

**sane** : kipo where are you going

**a literal furry** : to get firewood with wolf

**sane** : also valid

**sane** : dave where are you going

**not sane** : to get firewood with kipo and wolf

**limited edition trauma** : no

**not sane** : to get firewood with kipo

**limited edition trauma** : 6

**sane** : I WAS RIGHT HE BARELY LASTED DHHSBF

**not sane** : wolf pls no

**limited edition trauma** : 5

**not sane** : **@a literal furry** COME GET YOUR DOG BITCH

**a literal furry** : it don’t bite

**limited edition trauma** : 4

**not sane** : YES IT DO

**sane** : anyone got popcorn???

**a literal furry** : we have about the same amount of chance finding that as we do dave not dying

**sane** : so no popcorn

**not sane** : GDHBFNFNDJD

**limited edition trauma** : 3

**a literal furry** : wolf put the stick down

**limited edition trauma** : 2

**a literal furry** : wolf put the stick dOWN

**limited edition trauma** : 1

**not sane** : wolf pls don’t do me like thigdhsnfnjdjfjdjfnfn

**sane** : f

**limited edition trauma** : sorry i found some trash with the firewood, had to take it out

**limited edition trauma** : it’ll make a good snack tho

**a literal furry** : eYE


	2. your toes. hand them over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> limited edition trauma : why are we talking about my feet
> 
> sane : if you don’t want your feet talked about then actually wEAR SHOES YOU BITCH
> 
> limited edition trauma : shoes are for losers
> 
> a literal furry : but we all wear shoes
> 
> limited edition trauma : my point exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *usernames  
> kipo - a literal furry  
> wolf - limited edition trauma  
> benson - sane  
> dave - not sane

**[unnamed chat]**

**a literal furry :** y’all ever think about how the sky is blue

**a literal furry :** like,,,,,,, how does it work??

**a literal furry :** how do we see color?????

**a literal furry :** who even invented color??????????

**limited edition trauma :** kipo it’s like 1 am go the fuCK TO SLEEP

**a literal furry :** yOurE nOt mY mOm

**a literal furry :** WTF WOLTGEHTBTN

**limited edition trauma :** deserved

**a literal furry :** WHYD U KICK MW

**a literal furry :** UR FEET STANK

**sane :** why are y’all aWAKE

**limited edition trauma :** thaTS WHAT I WAS ASKING

**sane :** kipo has a foot fetish confirmed

**a literal furry :** wH A T

**a literal furry :** HOW DID U EVEN

**a literal furry :** COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?????????

**sane :** literally just scroll up

**sane :** u commented on wolf’s feet

**a literal furry :** CUZ SHE KICKED ME???????????????

**limited edition trauma :** why are we talking about my feet

**sane :** if you don’t want your feet talked about then actually wEAR SHOES YOU BITCH

**limited edition trauma :** shoes are for losers

**a literal furry :** but we all wear shoes

**limited edition trauma :** my point exactly

**limited edition trauma :** wTF

**sane :** kicked

**sane :** literally

**a literal furry :** gUYS STAHP

**a literal furry :** ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS

**a literal furry :** WOLF GET OFF OF BENSON STOP TRUING TO STRANGLE HIM

**sane :** konkt

**a literal furry :** what????

**sane :** kimlu

**a literal furry :** benson i don’t understand

**a literal furry :** WHAT ARE YOUR LAST WORDS I CANT UNDERSTAND

**sane :** kunki

**a literal furry :** WOLF PUT THE STAFF D O W N

**a literal furry :** WOLF YOU CANT STAB BENSON GET OFF

**sane :** ad i wad truing to sau befotw

**sane :** kinky

**a literal furry :** ...

**a literal furry :** THOSE ARE YOUR LAST WORDS?!?!?!?!?!?

**limited edition trauma :** stabbed

**a literal furry :** wolf don’t kill benson pls

**limited edition trauma :** hes still breathing

**a literal furry :** ok proceed

**sane :** kIPO NO SONT LEAVE MT WITH HEROOAKEJFH

**a literal furry :** f

**limited edition trauma :** f

**not sane :**...

**not sane :** what did i miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *short chapter bc i’m toooooooo lazy BSHJDNGN


	3. his gear: WACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a literal furry : i miss my dad
> 
> limited edition trauma : must be nice having a dad
> 
> sane : didn’t you skin your dad alive
> 
> limited edition trauma : no that was my mom
> 
> not sane : GUDHDBFBF W H A T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *last chapter was too happy now we need sad boi hours
> 
> *ITS 4:20 AM LMAO BLAZE IT
> 
> *usernames :  
> kipo - a literal furry  
> wolf - limited edition trauma  
> benson - sane  
> dave - not sane

**[unnamed chat]**

**[a literal furry** has named the chat **making the surface their bitch]**

**a literal furry :** ok so now that all the teen angst is over

**a literal furry :** can we talk about what the FUCK WAS THAT

**a literal furry :** all the mutes we’ve seen so far have at least kinda resembled an animal in the old world

**a literal furry :** so wtf is a wATER SPIRIT????????

**not sane :** a dolphin

**a literal furry :** ...

**a literal furry :** no

**limited edition trauma :** damn i didn’t even know you were capable of saying no

**a literal furry :** hush young child

**limited edition trauma :** call me that again i dare you

**a literal furry :** young child

**sane :** LMAO WOLF IS LITERALLT SHAKING WITH R A G E

**a literal furry :** wow damn short ppl sure do get angry

**limited edition trauma :** stfu i’ll stab u

**a literal furry :** can you even reach me

**sane :** HUDJDJFNGNHER HAND IS IN A FIST SHES TRYING SO HARD NOT TO PUNCH KIPO

**a literal furry :** let her try

**a literal furry :** i have the power of god and anime on my side

**not sane :** help kipo’s gone feral

**not sane :** who are you what have u done with nice kipo

**a literal furry :** sorey

**sane :** sorey

**not sane :** sorey

**limited edition trauma :** why

**not sane :** memes

**limited edition trauma :** no i mean why are you sorry

**a literal furry :** idk man i’m just

**a literal furry :** aaaaaaaaaaaaa

**sane :** same

**limited edition trauma :** what did the mulholland bitch or whatever show you

**limited edition trauma :** mine was badass

**sane :** ooh dave and i were both in mine

**not sane :** ,,,,,,, bro

**sane :** bRO

**not sane :** BRO

**a literal furry :** oh those sound so nice!!!

**sane :** it was

**sane :** kinda sad we had to leave it behind, but ig it’s fine

**sane :** i just miss having fun

**a literal furry :** when we get to the burrow you are having the most fun you’ve ever had

**sane :** <3

**not sane :** i’m touched and it’s not even about me

***

**[limited edition trauma - a literal furry]**

**limited edition trauma :** nice dodging the question

**a literal furry :** i’m not dodging the question

**limited edition trauma :** uh huh

**limited edition trauma :** sure

**a literal furry :** i’m not

**limited edition trauma :** look ik you’re probably still mad at me for the map thing and rightfully so

**limited edition trauma :** but it’s rly unlike you to hide stuff

**a literal furry :** i’m not hiding anything

**limited edition trauma :** if you say so

***

**[making the surface their bitch]**

**not sane :** in our dream thing benson shot a rainbow out of his mouth

**sane :** the power of being gay compels me!!!

**a literal furry :** hell yeah!!!! that’s so valid!!!!!

**sane :** damn i feel rly validated now

**not sane :** kipo why is wolf glaring at you

**a literal furry :** hmm idk

**limited edition trauma :** really?

**limited edition trauma :** you know you don’t have to say but this is so unlike you

**sane :** what

**not sane :** did i miss somethinf

**sane :** somethinf

**not sane :** shut

**a literal furry :** wolf,,,,,,,,

**limited edition trauma :** kipo

**a literal furry :** drop it

**limited edition trauma :** ...

**a literal furry :** please

**limited edition trauma :** ...

**limited edition trauma :** fine

**not sane :** what the fuck did we miss

**limited edition trauma :** nothing apparently

**a literal furry :** what else happened in your dream??

**sane :** we had a dance party and i got to dj

**a literal furry :** that sounds so fun!!!

**sane :** right?!?!?!

**not sane :** hey kipo u never answered about ur dream

**a literal furry :** oh

**sane :** oh is that what wolf was talking about?

**limited edition trauma :** in my dream kipo and i were mega bunny hunters and it was rly awesome

**a literal furry :** oooh that _sounds_ awesome

**limited edition trauma :** so what was your dream

**a literal furry :** nice segway

**limited edition trauma :** nice deflection

**a literal furry :** ...

**a literal furry :** i was with my mom

**a literal furry :** back at the burrow

**sane :** ohhh that’s why u didn’t want to talk about it

**a literal furry :** ?

**sane :** bc u miss the burrow

**a literal furry :** i mean ig

**limited edition trauma :** what arent u telling us

**sane :** that must’ve been hard to step away from

**sane :** but on the bright side, i’m rly excited to meet your mom!!

**a literal furry :** oh cool lemme break out the ouija board

**sane :**....

**sane :** do u want a hug

**sane :** wait no don’t answer that

**sane :** you NEED a hug

**not sane :** i’ll come w you

**limited edition trauma :** that sucks kipo

**a literal furry :** yeah,,,,

**a literal furry :** my dad was there too

**a literal furry :** but it was more focused on my mom

**a literal furry :** i miss my dad

**limited edition trauma :** must be nice having a dad

**sane :** didn’t you skin your dad alive

**limited edition trauma :** no that was my mom

**not sane :** GUDHDBFBF W H A T

**a literal furry :** HOW COULD U DO THAT??????

**limited edition trauma :** uh idk she tried to kill me!!!!!

**a literal furry :** i’d sell my soul for the chance to meet my mom for a second

**sane :** do,,,,,,

**sane :** do you two need a hug

**a literal furry :** yes

**limited edition trauma :** no

**not sane :** wtf when did sad boi hours become chaos hours

**a literal furry :** you know what’s chaotic

**a literal furry :** you all

**sane :** valid

**a literal furry :** why is the surface so wACK

**a literal furry :** why do mega-bunnies have 50 ears if they just smell the mini-bunnies’ fur

**a literal furry :** the mod frogs are an actual mafia

**a literal furry :** the bees be like ‘ya like jazz???’ except actually

**sane :** oh my god she’s actually crying

**a literal furry :** WHY SI THE SURFACE LIKE THSI

**sane :** it’s ok calm down

**a literal furry :** YOU CALM DOWN

**limited edition trauma :** kipo calm down

**a literal furry :** i’m calm

**not sane :** whIPPED

**sane :** it do be mental breakdown hours doe

**limited edition trauma :** i would offer you actual advice but what i usually do is suppress all emotion and i don’t think you want to do that

**a literal furry :** yeah that sounds about right

***** **  
**

**[limited edition trauma - sane]**

**limited edition trauma :** how to comfort asking for a friend

**sane :** BDHJFNGNYN

**sane :** follow my lead

*****

**[making the surface their bitch]**

**sane :** KIPO WE LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU AND WE’RE HERE FOR YOUUUUU

**a literal furry :** sTOp i’m so️️inG

**not sane :** ️ipo stop crying challenge

**a literal furry :** ️IPO LMAO HSHSNFNFN

**sane :** are you crying or laughing i genuinely cannot tell

**a literal furry :** yes

**sane :** valid

**limited edition trauma :** now that that’s over

**limited edition trauma :** kipo you still have the map right

**sane :** ️ipo*

**a literal furry :** wait you gave me the map

**limited edition trauma :** ...

**limited edition trauma :** i know ur really sad and all that

**limited edition trauma :** but i can and will still drop kick you

**sane :** GUEHRBFBNGGN DID WE RLY LOSE THE MAP

**not sane :** HOW DID YALL LOSE THE MAP DIDNY YOU J U S T HAVE IT?????

**limited edition trauma :** STFU THIS IS SERIOUS

**a literal furry :** DHSHHEHFBFBR ITS IN MY POCKET CALM DOWN

**limited edition trauma :** oh thank fuck

**sane :** WHAT DOES THAT RVEN MEAN LMAOR RHHTDJFJS

**not sane :** whos fuck and why are we thanking him

**sane :** did u just assume fuck’s gender

**not sane :** oh shit u right

**not sane :** sorey fuck

**a literal furry :** sorey

**sane :** sorey

**not sane :** sHUT

**limited edition trauma :** sorey

**not sane :** BOT YOU TOO

**sane :** ️ot

**not sane :** i quit

**a literal furry :** quit what??

**not sane :** life

**sane :** DAVE NO

**not sane :** daVE YES

**a literal furry :** guys i’ve figured out who fuck is

**sane :** tea???

**not sane :** who

**a literal furry :** god

**limited edition trauma :** wait but kipo it can’t be you

**a literal furry :** GDHJRNTNDNBGNG THATS THE NICEST THING YOUVE EVER SAID TO ME

**a literal furry :** but i know who it can be

**sane :** worm??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *it's rly sad that this is the first time i’ve gotten to a third chapter HUENFNGN
> 
> *me????? adding plot and cliffhangers to a chatfic?????? more likely than you think


	4. you are my dad, you're my dad! boogie woogie woogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a literal furry : you’re half my impulse control and you didn’t say no
> 
> limited edition trauma : YOU DIDNT ASK????????
> 
> sane : whats the other half
> 
> a literal furry : nonexistent
> 
> a literal furry : actually it’s probably mandu tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a new challenger has joined the party
> 
> *timeline??????? idk either
> 
> *usernames :  
> kipo - a literal furry  
> wolf - limited edition trauma  
> benson - sane  
> dave - not sane

**[making the surface their bitch]**

**a literal furry :** ok so y’all know how jamack kidnapped me

**limited edition trauma :** yeah

**sane :** yeah

**not sane :** yeah

**[a literal furry** has added **jamack** to the chat **]**

**jamack :** i want die

**limited edition trauma :** why woULD YOU ADD H I M????

**a literal furry :** you’re half my impulse control and you didn’t say no

**limited edition trauma :** YOU DIDNT ASK????????

**sane :** whats the other half

**a literal furry :** nonexistent

**a literal furry :** actually it’s probably mandu tbh

**jamack :** who tf are you

**jamack :** i’m guessing **@a literal furry** is kipo

**a literal furry :** yes hi!!!!!!!

**jamack :** the amount of exclamation points i just saw is enough for a lifetime

**jamack :** if an exclamation point is the last thing i see before i die it’ll still be too soon

**a literal furry :** !

**jamack :** i hate you

**a literal furry :** no

**limited edition trauma :** say that again i dare you

**a literal furry :** aww you do care <3

**limited edition trauma :** ew

**sane :** affection????? in this economy??????

**jamack :** who’s who

**a literal furry : @limited edition trauma** is wolf

**jamack :** who

**a literal furry :** short intense one

**jamack :** ah yes

**a literal furry : @sane** is benson and **@not sane** is dave

**not sane :** finally an adult other than me

**sane :** dave you hardly qualify as an adult

**limited edition trauma :** dave you don’t qualify as an adult

**a literal furry :** dave you don’t qualify

**jamack :** dave you don’t

**not sane :** i feel bullied

**not sane :** even the new guy is bullying me

**sane :** JAMACK YOU NEED A NICKNAME

**jamack :** no thanks

**[sane** has changed **jamack** ’s name to **what that tongue do]**

**what that tongue do :** kill me

**limited edition trauma :** ok

**a literal furry :** no!!!

**sane :** how did you get jamack’s number anyways

**a literal furry :** idk we bonded over not fitting in with the people we grew up with

**limited edition trauma :** kipo you fit in with the burrow people fine tho?????

**a literal furry :** GDUDHFNNFBDHF

**a literal furry :** anyways

**sane :** worm

**a literal furry :** OMG IDEA

**a literal furry :** you know how we all had that ‘what would be in a house’ thing

**sane :** yes

**not sane :** yes

**a literal furry :** jamack is the vodka uncle

**sane :** VEHHDBFNDNFNG

**what that tongue do :** say sike rn

**limited edition trauma :** i’ve interacted with you like twice and i know that’s true

**what that tongue do :** i hate my life

**what that tongue do :** i dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and THIS is the thanks i get?????

**sane :** wait kipo is this the one that you called god????

**a literal furry :** oh yeah

**a literal furry :** should we change jamack’s name to god

**limited edition trauma :** no save it

**a literal furry :** ok

**a literal furry :** y’all have got to EARN the title of god

**not sane :** kipo u can be christ then

**a literal furry :** HHDHFNGNG

**a literal furry :** wait if jamack is god does that mean he’s my dad

**what that tongue do :** absolutely not

**a literal furry :** too late

**a literal furry :** jamack who???? sorry i only know dad #2

**sane :** the fact that that rhymes scares me

**a literal furry :** poeht

**not sane :** does that make wolf satan since she’s ur sister

**limited edition trauma :** ill gladly take that title

**a literal furry :** HEHHDNFNG SHES SMILING RLY SMUG LMAO SHE LOOKS SO PROUD

**sane :** WOLF IM PROUD OF YOU CONGRATS ON THE ROLE OF SATAN

**limited edition trauma :** thank you i try


	5. in the arms of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> limited edition trauma : i can’t
> 
> limited edition trauma : i’m not paid enough for this shit
> 
> what that tongue do : you’re getting paid???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i actually wrote this at 3 am lol
> 
> *usernames :  
> kipo - a literal furry / burrow bitch  
> wolf - limited edition trauma  
> benson - sane  
> dave - not sane  
> jamack - what that tongue do

**[making the surface their bitch]**

**a literal furry :** why are stars so

**a literal furry :** starry

**what that tongue do :** burrow girl it’s like 3 am go the fUCK to sleep

**a literal furry :** sleep is for the wEAK

**limited edition trauma :** are you calling me weak

**a literal furry :** oh shit

**what that tongue do :** nice knowing you

**what that tongue do :** actually it wasn’t nvm

**a literal furry :** GSHFBBFBF

**limited edition trauma :** kipo do you care to tell me why you’re awake at 3 AM???????

**a literal furry :** no

**what that tongue do :** ...

**what that tongue do :** i-

**limited edition trauma :** i can’t

**limited edition trauma :** i’m not paid enough for this shit

**what that tongue do :** you’re getting paid???

**a literal furry :** wAIT OMG

**[a literal furry** has changed their username to **burrow bitch]**

**what that tongue do :** a genius move

**burrow bitch :** did you just compliment me?????

**what that tongue do :** no

**burrow bitch :** oh oof

**limited edition trauma :** lol she’s tearing up

**limited edition trauma :** i mean hOW DARE YOU MAKE KIPO CRY YOU GREEN ASS FUCKER

**what that tongue do :** haha loser

**limited edition trauma :** stfu or i’ll sick the beehive right above your head on you

**what that tongue do :**...

**what that tongue do :** how did you knOW

**burrow bitch :** wolf knows all

**burrow bitch :** she’s satan for a reason

**limited edition trauma :** i see all

**limited edition trauma : @burrow bitch** can you give me a new nickname now

**burrow bitch :** no

**what that tongue do :** denied

**limited edition trauma :** the beehive threat still stands

**burrow bitch :** are you even tall enough to reach the beehive

**limited edition trauma :** blocked

**what that tongue do :** cue sad piano music

**burrow bitch :** ew no don’t summon scarlemagne

**limited edition trauma :** eW

**what that tongue do :** but seriously can y’all both go to bED

**burrow bitch :** dad mode: activated

**burrow bitch :** wait no now i miss my dad

**limited edition trauma :** she’s crying again

**limited edition trauma :** look what you’ve done

**what that tongue do :** you think i know how to deal with tears??????

**limited edition trauma :** you think **_I_** know how to?????????

**[burrow bitch** has changed their name to **a literal furry]**

**a literal furry :** we back at it again

**what that tongue do :** damnnnn daniel

**limited edition trauma :** i hate all of you it’s too early for this

**limited edition trauma :** or is it too late for this

**limited edition trauma :** hnnnnnnnNNN

**what that tongue do :** you broke her

**a literal furry :** lol f

what that tongue do : f

**limited edition trauma :** fuck y’all

**a literal furry :** no thanks

**what that tongue do :** jail

**sane :** gO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

**what that tongue do :** ok mom

**sane :** i’m too tired to be mad

**a literal furry :** he’s not wrong either

**limited edition trauma :** it’s not a phase mom

**sane :** stfu all of you

**a literal furry :** ok mom

**limited edition trauma :** ok mom

**what that tongue do :** ok mom

**sane :** i hate my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEAS
> 
> *rn i’m finishing up s1 in this chatfic but when we get to season 2 HEOSHHFNFNGNG HOO BOY

**Author's Note:**

> *oops
> 
> *follow my instagram cowards @kiposguitar


End file.
